KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Vocal Album 2 Precious days in our town
Today, or even tomorrow, let's meet in Ichigozaka is the second vocal album for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode anime TV series. It was be released on November 29th, 2017 under the label Marvelous!, distributed by Sony Music Marketing. The album consists only of duets and solo songs, along with bonus melody karaoke versions of the insert solo songs that were sung by the Cure's voice actresses. Tracklist Official Descriptions 1. Lu La La☆Lumière: This song tells the legend of light and darkness that has been around for hundred of years. Paired with Noir・Decoration ~Black Painting~ from the previous album, Komagata Yuri's voice will guide you toward the light at the end of the tunnel. 2. YUMESORA∞: After Rainbow Colored Espoir depicted redemption and awakening something within you, Cure Parfait is back with a song that is about her growth through encounters with her friends. She also sings about how she wants to head toward the future with Pikario. 3. Happiness☆Flavor: The odd yet perfect pair, Aoi and Himari, finally have a duet. Along with a punkish guitar, the two girls RAP (!?) to the sound of a powerful pop number. 4. Advance! Sweets Way: In episode 38, Pekorin had become a human. At the time when she was shopping, she hummed a little tune which is this song. Talking about Ichigozaka's beautiful scenery, the pop feel of the song establishes Pekorin's determination to head straight to her dreams. 5. The Purple Tail Knows: Credits should be given to "Yukari the cat". Yukari sings about the activities she did back when she was a cat and what it was like seeing things through a cat's eyes. Of course, she ends her sentences with "nya" as she is a cat. Also, could she be talking about something she intends to do through cat's words? 6. Eclair・Of・Chocolat: Right from the start, the song allows you to picture a castle by a lake covered in snow, as it develops into a dramatic love song. It is far more powerful than Chocolat・Etoile and it's like Akira is singing right in front of you. 7. IGNITION: A song sung by a rival who Aoi longs to surpass in the future. The song was written by Misaki right after she met Aoi for the first time. What did Misaki see in Aoi's eyes at Ichigozaka's outdoor stage to make her sing this song? 8. Soul Believer ~Misaki VS Aoi Version~: In response to everyone's passionate request, a duet version of "Soul Believer" was recorded! It was hard matching up their voices as they are so different but somehow they managed to match up rather well. 9. Bunny Gift: The song opens up with a Celtic sound, and Ichika sings this as a gift for everyone around her in Ichigozaka. It is a song that is sweet and sour like a strawberry and depicts that days with smiles and sweets would be days she would never replace. 10. We're KIRA Party!!: This gospel song is part two of Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime. With Miyamoto Kanako as the singer, she sends a message that is like a prayer of some sorts, where she hopes that no matter where you go, you keep feeling happy. This is a song that is sure to get you clapping along. Preview External Links *https://www.marv.jp/titles/mc/9189/ Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:CDs Category:Albums Category:Vocal Album Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs